


Training

by MudHorn_Djarin19



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mention of weapons, Sexual Tension, Training, soft, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudHorn_Djarin19/pseuds/MudHorn_Djarin19
Summary: You are new to Statesman, requiring training to become a new agent and have developed a crush on Agent Whiskey... and guess who so happens to be training you.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman) & Reader, Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader, Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like my story! I have some more fun Whiskey x reader stories planned so stayed tuned ;)  
> UPDATE: A chapter 2 continuation will be coming at some point!

You were still fairly new to Statesman, having just joined a few months ago to be a potential new agent as long as you passed all your training. Champ had already given you your codename “Agent Sangria” and set you up for training courses with one of their best agents, Whiskey. You had met the guy before and was immediately taken back by his good looks. He was at least 10 years older than you but he looked good for his age. He was fairly tall, toned, had a very soothing southern draw to his voice and was just all around attractive. You had started to develop a bit of a crush on him since day one but you know you’d never have a chance. He was a well established high up agent in the company and definitely a ladies man. So, you shoved your crush aside the best you could until Champ stated that Whiskey would be the one helping you on your training. You gulped at the thought of having to spend everyday with him for the next few weeks doing all sorts of training.  
“Whiskey’s got a lot of experience and is my top agent. He’ll be the best to train you.” Champ says. “Head on down to the locker rooms and get yourself changed. He’ll meet you in the gun range.”  
You nod and make your way downstairs to the lowest level of the facility and get changed in your work out clothes you packed. A lightweight white t-shirt, leggings and a pair of sneakers. You stash your work clothes and other belongings into one of the lockers and proceed to make your way down to the gun range. You walk in and see Whiskey sitting on one of the benches cleaning off some guns. It’s weird to see him in just a t-shirt and sweatpants than his usual suits or ranch wear. And without his go to cowboy hat.  
“Good mornin’ darlin’.” He smiles when you walk in. “Ready for day one of training?”  
“I guess so.” You smile nervously.  
“You got this. I believe in you. Let’s get you set up with some ear plugs and find you a good pistol to start with.” He says leading you into one of the stalls.  
He hands you a pair of ears plugs to put in, you do so as he finds you a good pistol to start off with.  
“Here we go. This one is a good one to start off with.” He says. “Okay so what you want to do is grip it like this. One hand on the side, don’t put your finger on the trigger yet and one hand cupping the bottom.” He says, putting the pistol in your hand and moving your hands to grip it. He was right up against you and you could feel the redness spreading across your face at just how close he was to you.  
You shake your thoughts away, nod and hold it like he says. He proceeds to show you how to turn the safety off and load bullets into it. Making you go over it a few times before moving onto the next portion.  
“Alright, you got that good. Now I will show you how to aim and shoot.” He says standing behind you, he brings his arms around you to grip his hands over yours. He nudges your finger up to the trigger, guides your hands to aim and then pushes back against your finger, firing the gun off with you. He repeats the motion a few more times with you and then backs off letting you do it on your own. You proceed to fire the gun off a few times, hitting fairly close to the target in the center.  
“That was pretty damned good for your first time!” Whiskey exclaims. “You’re a fast learner.”  
Once he knows you put the gun's safety back on he takes it from you and hads you a rifle. He shows you again on this one just like the last how to turn the safety on and off as well as reload. Once you go over that a few times and are confident you are ready to try shooting he pushes the buttstock of the rifle into the crevice of your shoulder firmly, grabbing your one hand to grab the bottom on the gun, other hand gripping near the trigger area, once again leaving your finger off the trigger until ready to fire. He helps you line up your aim, making sure your arms are angled correctly and then backs off a bit for you to shoot. You do so and jolt back a bit, bumping into Whiskey a bit.  
“Sorry guess I forgot to tell you about the kickback. Make sure your feet are planted firmly, don’t let it push you back.” He says, kicking at your feet to where they should be planted.  
You repeat the shot again, this time not jolting back from the kickback, just shake a bit. You fire the gun a few more times and hit close to the target again.  
“Like I said… you’re a fast learner. Let’s have you try some other styles of guns.” Whiskey says, swapping out your rifle for another style.  
You continue for the rest of the day going over shooting practice, only stopping for lunch. He had you try out just about every type of gun Statesman owned. He releases you for the day after being satisfied with your practice, stating tomorrow you’d be going over knife combat.  
You nod, thank him for his time to train you and head back to the locker rooms.  
_______  
The next day you arrived at the same time as always, not bothering to dress in dressy work clothes like normal but work out clothes again since you’d be training all day again. You headed straight down stairs again and met Whiskey in the gymnasium. He was already there, setting up some soft mats on the floor and obstacles.  
“Good mornin’ darlin’!” He exclaims. “Ready for another big day?”  
“Yes Mr. Whiskey.” You nod  
He lets out a loud chuckle “Please darlin’... just call me Jack. No need to be so professional.”  
“Jack. Got it.” You say repeating his name. You knew his true name but never called him by it. None of you agents really ever called each other by a first name basis, just your codenames.  
“Alright, here’s your knife.” He says walking over and handing you a small blade. “Hold the handle firmly in your hand but you hold the blade out away from your body. I know it feel odd to hold it that way. You’re instinct is to hold it inwards towards you to chop but if you do someone could easily pish your hand or arm in and cause you to cut yourself. This way it’s not as easy to do so.”  
You nod and grim the knife firmly like he said, waiting for the next command.  
Now, I’m going to go easy on you. But don’t go easy on me. Follow me around this obstacle here and see if you can get a slice on me.” He states. “I’ll be following after you and trying the same but I promise I won’t actually harm your pretty skin.”  
You stare at him wide eyed. “You want me to try and slice you?!”  
“Well… yes. Don’t worry. A knife like that will barely leave a scratch on me. I’ve gotten worse damage done to me.” He smiles, setting your worries aside.  
You sigh, still looking a bit wide eyed but nod. You go and stand on your place marker where he said to while he goes over to a speaker in the corner.  
“I’m going to make this a bit more fun. Put some music on, music makes me adrenaline pump. Hope you don’t mind country.” He smiles as he turns on an upbeat song and pumps it through the gymnasium's speaker system before walking back over to stand a few feet in front of you, situating his own knife in his hand. “Ready when you are darlin’!” He shouts.  
You nod and place a foot forward before lunging at him. He’s quick though on his feet already dodging you and several feet ahead of you. You can’t keep up with him. Every time you get close he is quick to dodge, sending you stumbling a bit until you catch your balance. You get super close one time, reaching the knife out when he dodges around you, your knife slips and ends up catching the fingers on your other hand, slicing the tips of them open a bit.  
“Shit!” You mumble, feeling the ache in your fingers. The cut isn’t bat but enough to cause pain and a good amount of blood.  
Jack rushes over to you. “What happened? Are you okay?” He asks, concern in his eyes.  
“Y-yea, I just stumbled a bit on that last one and ended up somehow getting my own hand.” You say showing him your fingers.  
Jack without hesitation, grabs your hand and puts the three fingers you sliced into his mouth, cleaning the blood off of them. Your eyes widen in shock as he does so but at the same time you hold back a moan as you feel his warm mouth and tongue suck on your fingers. He releases them, wiping any saliva and excess blood on his shirt before leading you over to the closet. He opens the door and pulls out the first aid kit. Grabbing a sterile wipe and bandaids. He gives your hands a wipe to clean them and then secures bandaids on all.  
“Better? Sure you’re okay?” He asks, concern still in his eye. “Do you want to continue or stop?”  
You nod, still a bit in shock. “Yes, thank you. And we can continue. I promise I am okay.”  
He nods and leads you back out to the obstacle course, you continue to chase him around for a while, struggling but slowly working your way on catching up to him, not stumbling as much anymore and getting better at your swings. You finally manage to land a slice on his bicep. He stops immediately, looking down at it and laughs.  
“Well by god you finally got me! Now can you get me a few more times?” He smirks.  
“Wh-what? I thought you said I only have to get you once. I don’t want to hurt you anymore. I already feel bad for the once slice.” You say.  
“Relax. Like I said darlin’... this is nothing. I am fine. Go again. Two more times.” He says.  
You nod and get back in position chasing him around for a few more minutes before getting another slice on him on the same bicep. He nods and tells you to go again, for one final time. You continue the same routine and get one final mark on him across his pec.  
He stops and looks down at the cut, a tear in his shirt. “You tore my shirt….”  
“I-I’m sorry! I promise that’s not where I was aiming!” You panic, waving your hands at him frantically.  
He bursts into laughter. “It’s fine darlin’. I don’t care. It’s a work shirt. Wore it today for a reason.”  
You drop your hands and smile in return, relaxing a bit.  
“You did good work today/ We’ll do some more training of this at a later time but for now let’s go get some lunch.”  
You help him clean up the obstacle course he made and make your way up to the cafeteria. You both grab your food and make yourselves comfortable at a table with Ginger Ale and Tequila.  
“How goes training for the young lady?” Tequila asks.  
“Fairly well actually. Managed to learn shoot really quick yesterday and hell she was able to keep up with me fairly well today and get some marks on me. Had me feelin’ like a tornado in a trailer park.” He says, showing the ones you gave him on his bicep and chest  
Tequila laughs. “She might be having you runnin’ for your money soon old man if she continues to keep up this well. I’d love to see her kick your ass.” This causes a laugh and smile out of you.  
“Well I am glad to hear your training is going well. I hope Whiskey is being a nice teacher?” Ginger asks, eyeing him.  
You nod. “Yes definitely. He’s knowledgeable and patient.”  
Jack smirks and tips his head at you in response.  
“So what all training do you have planned for her next?” Tequila asks.  
“Well she still needs to learn about the secret hidden weapons, hand to hand combat, bombs and some other odds and ends.” Jack replies. “But with as quick as she’s learning already I am sure she’ll get all that other stuff down pat.”  
You smile at him, blushing slightly at his compliments at how well you have done with your training already.  
_______  
You had finished your training and were now meeting in the weapons room. Jack was going over with you all the secret hidden weapons Statesman and their sister company Kingsman had, what they’re function was and how to use them. He had you select five items and bring them to the gymnasium to test out. You had chosen the signet ring, hidden blade shoes, watch, briefcase, umbrella and lasso.  
He starts you off by showing you how to use the shoes, how to kick the blade out, what it’s function is and how to push it back in. Once you got that down pat he shows you the briefcase which you picked up quickly since it was just a gun and you did well with your training on them yesterday. Once you had the signet ring on he set up a dummy in front of you. He showed you how turn it on and send a shock. Easy enough. The umbrella was easy enough as well since was a shield. He punched at you a couple times through it, getting you used to blocking your body properly as well in the meantime. The last weapon to practice was the lasso. You had very little trust in yourself using this but if anyone would be the one to teach you how it would be Jack, as it was one of his signature weapons.  
“Alrighty so you grip it like this. This here button sends the electricity through it.” He states. “Don’t activate it though unless I tell you to. I’ll show you here first how to accurately throw it and grab stuff okay?”  
You nod and watch as he sets up some more of the practice dummies and a few chairs around the gymnasium. He throws the lasso up, spinning it around his head and immediately the loop catches one of the dummies, pulling it towards himself. He repeats the same action several more times until everything has been caught.  
“Think you got it and ready to give it a try?” He asks.  
You nod and throw the lasso up, failing at first to get it to even spin or stay up. Jack helps you readjust your positioning and you manage to do so the second time. You throw the lasso up and spin it before tossing it out, it flops to the ground not too far in front of you. You sigh defeatedly. Jack makes it look so easy.  
“Can you show me again?” You ask.  
“Certainly.” Jack says before he moves across the gymnasium from you.  
He throws it lasso up and out and instead of grabbing one of the dummies or chairs, he grabs you instead.  
“H-Hey!” You exclaim with a chuckle. You feel him tug on it telling you to come forth so you follow suit. “How are you so good at this? You make it look so easy.”  
You stand before him now as he removes the lasso from you. “Years of practice. Not all within Statesman either.” You eye him curiously and he notices. “Ranch work. Used to do it before I joined here. I mean I still do in my free time at home but…”  
“Interesting. So a true cowboy.” You chuckle.  
He rolls his eyes slightly and smiles. “Yes ma’am. Now let’s have you try again.”  
You take your lasso provided and throw it up and out and manage to grab one of the dummies this time. You repeat the process again and again, sometimes having errors but slowly get a fair grip on it.  
“I’ll teach you the electric side of it once you get it down pat some more. I know it’s tricky but you’re doing well so far. Let’s get this cleaned up and call it a day. Tomorrow I want to teach you hand to hand combat so make sure you get some good rest tonight.”  
You nod and help him clean up the equipment. You make your way into the locker room and run into Ginger. You start a discussion with her about how your training is going and how some of the gang is going out for drinks tonight if you want to join. You got so lost into the conversation you hadn’t noticed Jack come into the locker rooms behind you until Ginger Ale called out to him asking him to join. He stopped on his way out from the mens shower area and looked up at you too. You gulped at the sight of him, wearing nothing but his blue jeans that seemed to hug just the right places. You couldn’t stop your eyes from wandering over his toned chest and torso.  
“Join you where?” He raised an eyebrow.  
“Iron Horse. Us two, and Tequila are going there for some drinks later tonight around 7pm. You’re welcome to join.” She smiles.  
“I’ll pass but thanks. Got some work to do at home.” He says, continuing on his way.  
_______  
The next morning you awake and are surprised to find you aren’t hungover. But you do recall dropping so much info in your drunken state to Ginger and Tequila about how you find Jack attractive. As you recall the night you are so glad Jack didn’t come cause you would have dropped the ball on him right then and there. And who knows how else the rest of the weeks training would go after that.  
You make your way into work and back down to the gymnasium just like yesterday. You find Jack sitting on the benches, wrapping his hands in tape. He doesn’t speak to you as you enter, just nods. Oh boy… something is off. You sit down on the bench next to him and await for his instructions. After he finishes wrapping his hands he grabs your hands and starts wrapping them like his, still not speaking.  
“Why are you wrapping our hands?” You ask.  
“Protect them a bit more. We don’t use on the field but helpful in training.” He says quick and short.  
He stands and moves to the center of the gymnasium, motioning for you to follow him. You walk up and stand in front of him. He shows you how to stand, circling your body, fixing your posture and showing you how to strike, still speaking in quick short bursts.  
“Ready?” He stares a hole through you.  
You nod and strike a punch out to his chest but he grabs your arm, spinning you around and pinning you to his chest. He makes you reposition and try again. You try the other arm and the same thing happens.  
“Again.” He says.  
You try again and continue to fail each time. Getting caught in his grasps.  
“I’m never going to get this. You’re just too quick and smart.” You pout.  
“You’re fine. Again,” He states.  
You do so again, this time sending a blow to his bicep instead and managing to land a hit until you yelp.  
“Dammit! Ow! What are you brick?!” You say holding your hand.  
He walks up to you and grabs your hand, rubbing his thumb over the knuckles and placing a light kiss on top. You just stare at him, unsure what to say. Is he flirting with you? Yesterday licking the blood off your fingers and now this?  
“Try and tackle me down.” He states.  
You stare at him. Yea, as if you could knock his figure over. He’s much bigger and stronger than you. He stares back and wiggles his finger at you to come forth and try. You give yourself a push off and lunge at him, jumping to try and knock him down. You think you’re gonna do it until he grabs you, throwing you over his shoulder.  
“H-hey!” You pout again, lightly whacking at his back to release you.  
He doesn’t let you go and continues to just hold you for a bit, thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
He finally places you down in front of him and stares at you, hands on his hips. “You were doing good, you’re off your game today.”  
“I am not. You’re just too tough and smart. I can’t even land a single hit on you.”  
“Well that’s how it is out in the field. The bad guys aren’t gonna just let you beat them the hell up. They’re gonna fight back. But fine I’ll ease up some.” He says. “Again.”  
You go back into position and manage to land a few hits on him. His biceps, forearms and torso. All were light hits cause you didn’t want to hurt him too much but you did so.  
“Good. Think you can add in some footwork there now?”  
You nod and he shows you some good footwork for fighting. Where to properly kick to knock someone down and etc. You go back in your starting position and lunge at him. But he is too quick for you and grabs your forearms, pushing you back into the wall, pinning you in place. He places his forehead against yours, faces inches from each other. He stares into your eyes for a few seconds before backing off and releasing you. Your heart is going a mile a minute before you process that he is speaking to you.  
“Again.” He says.  
You nod and start to run towards him again from across the gymnasium. You manage to swipe your foot at him to knock him off his feet but he grabs you from behind your knees on his way down, bringing you with him. You land on top of him, straddling his torso.  
“Good one.” He huffs. “I see you got the hang of that pretty well. Now can we get your hand work to match your feet?”  
You nod and go to crawl off of him, but he holds you in place by your hips. You look at him confused.  
“I’m sorry I’m being such a hardass today. I don’t mean to be. I’m just a bit irritated today.” He says. “Just how I come off when I bottle up emotions. “  
“I-is everything okay?” You look at him concerned.  
“Yea. Just some stupid shit.” He forces a smile.  
“Jack… I know we aren’t fairly close but you can talk to me you know.” Your hands slide up his arms where they were resting a bit and you feel him tense underneath you.  
“I… I think you’re somethin’ else darlin’...” He chuckles.  
You look at him a bit confused. Was he complimenting your or insulting you?  
“Let me rephrase that… I like you Y/N. You’ve seem to have found a soft spot in this here old heart of mine.” He chuckles.  
You feel your face turn red. Wait did he really say what you thought he had said? You’re eyes go wide.  
“I know. I’m crazy.” He chuckles. “Why I ever thought someone as pretty and young as you’d go for me… hell if I know. I’m 10 years your age. And old man.”  
Before he could mumble anything more you grip his shirt, leaning down and plant a kiss on his lips. His hands find their way up to the curve of your ass, pulling you down closer to him, and pressing a kiss back. You two kiss for a few seconds before Jack breaks away.  
“Say… why don’t we wrap up training for today yea?” He smirks.  
You nod in agreement. Training can wait… you two have other plans for the rest of the day now.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack leads you along the long hallways and up the elevators to the top floor where all the Statesman agents offices were. He would have taken you in the training room or locker rooms but didn’t want to get caught by anyone else. He dragged you into his office and quickly pushed the door shut, pushing you up against it once you were inside. His hand slipped past your side and locked it as well. He plants both hands on the door beside your head and smirks down at you.  
“So… where were we darlin’?” He asks before leaning down and capturing your lips in his. He slides his hands down to grab your waist, pulling you into him more.   
You slide your hands up into his hair tugging slightly at the soft locks which get a light moan out of him. He pulls you away from the door and starts backing up towards his big oak desk. He turns so your back is towards it and you feel your butt hit it. Jack slides his arm under your legs, one still around your waist and hoists you up onto it.   
“Still want to do this darlin’?” He asks, stroking your cheek.  
You grab him by the waistband of his sweats and tug him closer to you, mouths just a hair away. “Yes.” You say before kissing him again.  
He groans into the kiss and slides his hands up your sides again, dragging your shirt off with them. He steps back and stares at you in your sports bra and smirks, grabbing a handful of your breasts. He trails his kisses down your jaw to your neck and stops to kiss the swell of your breasts. Your hands find the hem of his shirt and work at pulling it off over his head. Revealing his soft stomach and strong arms, light scars littering his body from battles. You run your hand over his biceps, feeling the muscles in them and then across his torso, down to his sweats waistband again. Jack works at tugging your leggings down , leaving you sitting on his desk before him in nothing but your underwear. You blush and slightly frown.  
“S-sorry… I wasn’t expecting to be doing… this. Thought we’d just be training” You motion your hand to the two of you. “So I wore comfortable stuff.”   
“Shh I don’t care sugar. You’re beautiful.” He says as he tugs his own pants off.   
You glance down at the tent in his boxers. You dart your tongue out wetting your lips and gently cup him.  
“Mhmm… careful now darlin’...” He smirks, grinding into your hand.   
Jack pulls your sport bra off followed by your panties. He whistles at the sight of you bare before him.   
“Damn… ain’t you a treat..” You says, cupping your breasts and kissing them. He rubs a thumb over your nipple, which gets a moan out of you. He chuckles lowly at the moan and kneels down a bit to place a mouth on one, keeping his hand on the other. He fondles the one his hand while his tongue works the other. Your fingers find their way into his hair, tangling into his soft locks, holding him there until he switches.   
“Fuck… Jack…” You groan. “Stop teasing me.”   
He chuckles. “But teasin’ is all part of the fun honey.”  
You roll your eyes at his statement and gasp when you feel his slide you forward on the desk, tilting you back a bit. He slowly slides a finger into your folds, pumping it in and out.  
“So wet already…” He says as he inserts another finger. He continues to pump them in and out of you for a bit, gently rubbing your clit with his thumb before adding a third finger. You groan at the stretch but enjoy it. “Gotta get you ready for me.” He continues his movements at a faster pace, bringing you closer to your release. You start to shake a little and before you can even tell Jack you’re going to come… it washes over you. He continues to finger fuck you through it until you come down from your high. Once calmed he pulls his fingers out and licks them off. “Sweetest damn thing you are.” He says. “Ready for me?”  
You nod eagerly. “Yes… please Jack.”   
With a smirk he pulls his boxers down and releases his cock. Fuck, you knew he had to be packing with that kind of attitude but… you didn’t think he’d be packing this much. He walks around to his desk and opens up a drawer, pulling a condom out of his wallet. Coming back around the desk he strokes his cock a few times and rolls the condom on. He steps closer to you between you legs, his cock brushing ever so gently against your folds.  
“Think you can take me sugar?” He asks, eyeing you.  
“Yes.” You say in a quick breathe.   
Jack grabs grabs you under the knees, tilting you back a bit and slowly pushes forward into you. Both of you moan in response. He slowly bottoms out inside of you and places a kiss to your forehead. Continuing to hold onto you by your legs he rocks back out and back into you. You continue at a slow place for a bit, kissing one another. Jack fondles your breasts some, spreading more kisses over them as well as some marks. Picking up his pace he rocks into your hard now, his hand fondling your breasts sliding down to toy with your clit.   
“F-fuck… Jack I’m… I’m close…” You whine, feeling your release coming forth again.  
“Come on baby… come on.” He coaxes you.  
Those little words of praise are all it takes and your release washes over you. You throw your head back in response with a moan as Jack continues to rock into you, his release building up as well.  
“Shit…” He groans as he fills the condom up inside of you. He slows his thrusts until coming to a stop. He smiles at you and cups your cheek, pressing a kiss to your lips. “Thank you darlin’ for that.” He pulls out of you and pulls the condom off, disposing it into his trash can. Coming back to stand between you legs his kisses you again.  
“I think we may have to do some more training. Got a lot more I wanna do with you. What say about you?” He smirks.  
“Agreed. I definitely think I need some more time to train with you Agent Whiskey. I’d like to see what else you can… show me...” You say wrapping your arms around his waist and staring up at him.  
Jack chuckles and places a kiss to your forehead. “Guess we better get dressed and go tell Champ then. Hell maybe I’ll even convince him to assign you as my partner…” He winks.   
You blush and nod. “Partners… I like the sound of that.”


End file.
